A considerable problem in the industrial production of carpet and similar heavy textile materials is disposing of the scraps so produced. Most carpets, in particular the type having fibers secured in a rubber-type backing, must be trimmed both at the edges and at the ends, producing scraps of no commercial value.
These trimmed-off pieces are relatively bulky. Furthermore the carpet scraps, usually made of synthetic-resin material, cannot be burned without creating considerable pollution, nor are these scraps biodegradable so that dumping them, that is using them as land fill or the like, is also unacceptable.